


An Excursion to Warmth

by Lonewritersclub



Category: Dorian Gray (2009), The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: 1800s, Beach Sex, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, I know right, I'm just so smooth, M/M, Romance, Smut, Trip - Freeform, like what the hell, sex in francais baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: Basil and Dorian take a trip to France along with Harry and Agatha. It's very romantic.





	An Excursion to Warmth

He was lying freely on the king sized bed. The lightly orange silk covers were haphazardly thrown about all over on the bed and on the beautiful young man who was still to wake up. The large glass doors opposite to the bed were opened to the garden and the sunlight poured in. The light danced on the porcelain skin on the man's subtle lean body and warmed it slightly on where it could touch. It was almost desperate to take up each and every part of him it could, but the thick curtains would not allow.

Dorian's expression was utterly serene and Basil couldn't even phantom to call him up. He could only watch as the sun rose higher and hit the ink black main of his lover, making the silky strands shine in navy blue. Basil listened as Dorian's breathing began to pick up and lighten. Soon those black orbs would open and look up to him in beautiful wonder.

Basil's fingers curiously touched the smooth, soft leg that was hitched higher than the other, and gently began stroking up and down the inside of his thigh while his green eyes faltered to watch the yellow Dailies move along with the gentle warm breeze of the Spring.

A soft voice sang from behind him and Basil wasn't startled in the least as the voice flowed like the wind. It only brought lovely shivers down Basil's spine as he turned to his lover. "Have you been there waiting for me this entire time?" Dorian asked softly with a small curve to his lips. He hadn't bothered to get up as Basil soon leaned over him to press a chaste kiss on his sharp jaw. Basil's hand wandered up from his thigh, never lifting off his skin and Dorian's felt so complete.

"We still have time for brunch", Basil murmured as he smiled down upon the youthful creation beneath him.

"Do we? Well then that should mean that we also have time to stay right here", Dorian rephrased with a playful grin and pulled lightly on the yellow silk scarf around Basil's neck. "Yes, but I do not want you to be hungry on our way to the waterfront. Come along now darling, I'll help you get dressed", Basil retorted taking Dorian's nimble hand in his and pulling him up. Dorian enfolded himself with the orange cover and padded over to Basil who was selecting a suit for Dorian to wear from the closet. When he was ready, he put down the garments on bed and bared Dorian off the blanket with a giggle from his lover as the breeze coming from the open doors hit his bare back.

When they were ready and dressed they went in to the garden where a breakfast was prepared on the small clearing where there was a delicate brazen table and seats. Basil poured them some tea in which Dorian put two tablespoons of sugar again and he would now taste all sweet on Basil's lips along with eating the peach slices he so loved.

"Do you think Harry will be there too?" Dorian asked after he had taken his first sip of his tea. "Oh, I believe he will be. Harry would never miss a second to be around you, Dorian", Basil retorted with a chuckle while buttering his bread. "Oh, not even now that I'm done letting him corrupt me?" Dorian said right back with a smile.

"I am sure. With me by your side, how could he corrupt you more?" The double meaning of the sentence delighted Dorian as he picked yet another slice of peach to rosy lips.

By the harbour they did meet Lord Henry and his wife Agatha like they had suggested beforehand in the small cafe by the sea. "Oh, Basil. Dorian. Why, it is lovely to see you. You are remarkably on time for once. I must say I'm impressed. I was afraid the ship would sail before you two managed to get on it", Harry chaffed.

"Oh, Harry, you don't how close we were to that. Dorian just would not wake up this morning", Basil played along with a teasing grin as he looked at his lover roll his eerie black eyes. "What was it this time; the sips of whiskey taken in the late of night or the nips on your shoulder in the morning light?" Harry asked cocking his head to the side. "It's imponderable", Dorian replied with a laugh.

They got on board while it was still possible. They were taking a trip to the French coastline to see if the weather would be any drier there. They sat in the lounge section of the ship for the most part and discussed irrelevant issues with a few chuckles here and there.

When they finally arrived to the coast of France they headed towards Normandy. Basil and Dorian sat close to each other in the carriage, Basil's arm looped over his lover around the shoulders while Harry went on about the politics with his wife who simply shook her head in endearment with a small smile playing on her lips.

They stayed in a luxurious cottage villa close-by the shore. Dorian immediately changed to his more carefree clothes he didn't mind the splatters of the ocean tattering. Basil followed his suit and met with the others once again on the over-viewing balcony of the beach. "Oh, it's much better here, don't you think Basil?" Dorian mused his hands on his hips as he gazed at the cloudless blue sky and the ground and the sea that bathed in the beaming sunlight. There was barely any wind and it must have been over 25 degrees.

"Oh yes I do think so. It is quite sunny. Hmm, I did bring my palette with me if I remember correctly. Just a moment", and so Basil vanished back inside the villa loose white cotton blouse swirling from the quick steps he took upstairs. Dorian watched him go with a smile, knowing his lover couldn't waste more time before feeling the need to paint the scene before him.

"Won't you have some tea with us Dorian or are you too interested in having that sand get everywhere already?" Harry asked as Agatha poured some black Earl tea in the porcelain cups. "Oh, I think I am, I'm afraid. I'm sure Basil will entertain you when he gets his painting equipment down. But I won't be gone too long, and you can always join me on the beach", Dorian said with a kind smirk and took the stairs down to the beach, his favourite book in hand.

Dorian wandered down the shore line in thought, enjoying as the gentle breeze played with his hair. When he found a quiet spot away from the few other tourists scattered around, he sat down on the warm grainy sand and laid his book on the ground and leaned back on his forearms. He watched the seagulls fly in the clear sky and the ocean tides crash to the shore and move closer and closer to his now bare feet, before eventually never reaching him and retreating back into the ocean.

He felt so at peace, almost felt like he could fall asleep right there in the gentle sunlight and against the soft sand and the cooling breeze...

When he woke up, the sun had moved a few steps on the sky and some of the tourists had gone. And there was Basil too, a canvas in front of him, a palette full of colours in his hand and a paint brush in the other, and his dark brown eyes fixed on his own nearly black ones.

"Stay down, I'm almost finished with the structure. I'll just have to add the highlights and the shadows", Basil instructed and went back to his work. Dorian merely chuckled. "Well, may I at least read a bit while you're at it?" he asked.

"Haven't you already read that book at least twenty times?" Basil asked while painting Dorian's subtle feet. "Perhaps. I find it quite interesting", Dorian said and picked up the book and opened at where he had been left the last time he started reading the book. "Is it pleasant to read then?" Basil asked.

Dorian glanced up from the worn pages to the sea in thought. "Not necessarily", he answered in a low voice and then went back to reading after a minute.

Basil continued to paint him and Dorian read on while Harry and Agatha finally decided to join them on the beach and seated on a pair of sun-beds nearby Basil so that they didn't block his view of the reading Dorian.

Ultimately the sun had started to set down behind the horizon and painted the sky in all kind of peachy colours so the group had to make their leave to their respective rooms and prepare for dinner. "I'll paint you to finish tomorrow if the weather gives", Basil promised with a peck on Dorian's cheek as they made their way to their suite. "Oh, I'm sure you will, darling. Just don't paint me too well this time", Dorian noted and gripped his hand tainted with bluish paint drops in his own clean one. "You know, that nothing will happen this time. You're soul is mine nowadays, love", Basil said.

The dinner went smoothly paired with delightful chatter and delicious goods. Dorian of course had to have some peach slices as well with his evening tea. Basil knew how wonderful it would be to take him right there with the sweet taste on his lips, but refrained to do so in front of all the other guests by the porch enjoying the view of the setting sun. Instead he settled on laying his hand on his clad thigh beneath the table and rubbed his thumb absentmindedly on the soft material of his dark blue dresspants. He felt Dorian watch him while he pretended to be engaged in whatever subject Harry was talking about currently.

When it was time to retreat Dorian requested Basil to walk with him along the shore even though the sun had already set and the sky had turned dark. The lampposts were turned on and glowed gentle yellow light across the cooled sand. Harry and Agatha turned inside to listen to the pianist and left them alone with mischievous glints in their eyes.

Dorian took off his fancy leather shoes and started running, though it looked more of some sort of skipping to Basil, just where the water hit the shore and laughed and giggled in his playfulness. Basil couldn't hold back the smirk that threatened to rise on his lips as Dorian twisted his head to look at him as the black locks of his silky hair whirled in the salty and damp wind. But he got back what he gave as his feet accidentally met the waves and he got his pant sleeves slightly wet. This time Basil full-on laughed when he saw the pretty smiley face turn into a pout.

"Oh Dorian, why don't we just go sit over there?" Basil suggested and pointed over to the beach bench beside one of the lampposts. "But I wanted to walk along the shore, Dear. Please, just hang on with me for a while. Let's do something completely preternatural if we might", Dorian requested and threw his long, lean arms around Basil's neck, the shoes in his left hand meeting with his back. "Now what would that be this time, love?" Basil let his hands wander to Dorian's hips and held him closer to himself. Dorian's face was getting dangerously close to his. His pupils were blown and his smirk suggestive on his pinkish lips. His breath smelled of peaches and cream. Basil just wanted to bury himself in its sweet, sweet scent.

"People might still be about", Basil reminded him, but Dorian simply chuckled at the warning. "Let them see, they will be the ones to do wrong in that case. I don't care. I want you", Dorian said and his face so close that Basil couldn't see the needy look in his dark eyes anymore. He nuzzled his lips to his pale neck instead and nibbled on the soft, thin skin there. "I want you", he breathed out in his ear lower this time and his nimble fingers grasped the coat on his back tighter. Basil searched for Dorian's lips then and claimed them almost as his own as with such fever he took him. The grip on his coat merely tightened more as Dorian answered with gentleness and soft voices when Basil laid them down on the sand where the moonlight hit them and illuminated Dorian's skin to look even more porcelain like.

"Have me, Basil. I want you to have me", he asked and Basil kissed him again tucking his hand in the soft black hair. "I will, my dearest - don't you worry", he responded in the same low voice and took them both apart, leaving them in a breathy tangle of musing voices and loved pieces. Dorian moved onto his side next to Basil while still staying embrace by him and grinned. "I reckon we should probably go back before they sent out a searching party for us", he commented. Basil let his hand glide along the whiteness of Dorian's side thoughtfully and appreciated how fine the contrast of their skin-tones looked together. "We would be quite the sight if they found us like this, yes", he agreed and kissed Dorian one last time before they got up and dressed giggling like little children when they headed back to the cottage.

When they retreated to the their bed Dorian all but flopped on it still fully dressed with a great sigh. "I think this holiday has began in the most promising signs", he remarked and Basil sat beside him with an ever-growing smile as he looked upon his beautiful lover. "Yes, I believe so too. And still we have yet to even have a bath", he noted remembering Dorian's love for hot baths. And as expected he jumped up looking at him with wide, excited eyes like a child who has been promised to have a peppermint. "We shall have that as well? But you don't even like baths." But still Basil merely nodded his head like a headmaster giving permission to do something a lot more serious than this, and watched him spring to the bathroom to fill the bath. "I love you!" Dorian quipped from behind the wall as he began hurriedly undressing himself and Basil decided to follow and lend him a hand. Dorian was standing before the full-body mirror hang on the wall as Basil came into the room and hugged the younger man from behind at the bare waist and rest his chin on the other's shoulder to look at them both from the mirror. "Anything for you, Dorian", he simply said and watched Dorian's pretty smile grow wider.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years when I posted this on ff.net so it's... I don't know, you tell me. It's full of mistakes, for one, and secondly it's a bit different to how I write these days at least but I don't thinks it's bad necessarily. I'd like to hear what you think :)  
> Though I do believe this to be a dead fandom...


End file.
